


Picnic for Two

by Bmarvels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Picnics, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Inspired by incorrect quotes. Harry wants to invite Draco for a picnic, but Draco remembers the last time they went and refuses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Picnic for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for @shadyhydrathesnakequeen on tumblr

“Hey, Draco!” Harry calls for the blond. Seeing him turn around, Harry can’t help but smile. “How would you like to accompany me to a picnic?”

Draco scoffs at him, turning back around. “I think not.”

Harry walks over to him and tugs at his sleeve. “Aww, why not? You loved the special sandwiches I made for you last time.”

The man rolls his eyes dramatically. “That does not make up for the fact that I got injured last time because of you!”

Harry pouts a little, trying to cover the laugh bubbling in his chest. “How was I supposed to know you’d get stung by a bee? I tried to help.” He looks at Draco pointedly, still hoping to change his mind. 

“You did nothing but tell me to stay still! That didn’t help me at all. How can I stay still in a situation like that?!”

Harry purses his lips, remembering the day. “You did the exact opposite of what I said and started jumping around and swatted at yourself. If you had stayed still and left it alone, it would’ve flown away on its own and left us be.”

Draco kept his gaze averted. “…I still blame you,” he says, voice a bit softer. Harry smiles again and wraps his arms around the man. He rests his chin on his bony shoulder. 

“You know, a picnic this time of year, we won’t have to worry about that happening,” Harry muses. Draco’s curiosity piques and steals a glance at him. “I mean it is winter… there’s a warm spot by the fire… we could stay inside for our picnic with no one to bother us. It would just be the two of us. What do you say?”

He had to admit, the idea sounds more than tempting. Besides, he was glad that Harry wasn’t completely out of his mind thinking they should have a cold, winter’s picnic out in the freezing snow. But snuggled up by the fire? He turns around in the man’s arms, getting a better look at those bright green eyes smiling hopefully back at him through those round glasses- why he has kept the same glasses for all these years was beyond him- waiting for an answer. Well, waiting for a different answer than the first one. The corner of Draco’s quirk into a half smile, finally giving in.

“Sounds like you haven’t completely lost your mind this time, Potter.” Harry chuckles at the old ‘nickname’ and kisses his cheek.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.” He lets go and turns around to prepare for their indoor picnic. Watching him walk away with a slight bounce in his step, Draco chuckles under his breath as his smile grows.

“Somehow, I never have been able to,” he says to himself before deciding to follow and maybe, just maybe, lend a helping hand. Although, watching was always more to his liking anyways.


End file.
